Television distribution systems, such as fiber optic networks, cable networks, and satellite networks, provide users with a large number of television programs. Users often record television programs on storage devices, such as digital video recorders. Due to the limited storage capacity of those storage devices, users are often required to delete recordings to make room for new recordings.